


Je Crois

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, Dysfunctional Family, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Established Relationship, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Teen Years, references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el instituto al que acuden les Amis se va a disputar un partido a favor de la Educación Pública y libre...y Grantaire se ha apuntado, Enjolras no consigue salir de su asombro (resumen patético, lo sé). ModerTeenAU!<br/>Basado en el libro (que estoy en proceso de releer), la película (que he visto más veces de las que se puede considerar sano) y el musical (que tuve el placer de ver hace poco más de una semana...)<br/>Nada reconocible me pertenece, sino, cuando estos dos hacen lo que hacen al final no quiero hablar del tema hubieran acabado con beso...<br/>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2014/10/je-crois-les-mis.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Crois

Cuando vio a Grantaire en la lista de voluntarios para el equipo de baloncesto, Enjolras no podía dar crédito.  
¿Por qué Grantaire, el vago; Grantaire, el que pasaba de todo; Grantaire, que siempre tenía que recuperar un mínimo de dos asignaturas por el simple hecho de que estudiar no merece la pena había apuntado a un partido de baloncesto cuyo único objetivo era conseguir dinero para financiar la Educación Pública y poder mostrar al mundo lo mal que ésta estaba? Era incapaz de imaginarlo. 

Seguía perplejo cuando, aquella misma tarde, se reunió con sus amigos en el Café Mousain–en el que pasaban tanto tiempo desde edad tan temprana que ya se les empezaba a conocer como les Amis de l’ABC Café- y se encontró con, entre otros, Grantaire.  
-Enjolras, ¿estás bien?-Éponine, la única chica del grupo de amigos de segundo curso, le miraba preocupaba.  
-Sí, solo…-Se giró hacia Grantaire, que hablaba animadamente con Joly y Laigle de algo que parecía encarecidamente divertido y fascinante aunque en realidad solo le burlaban del acento del presidente del gobierno español al hablar inglés en una convención que emitían en la televisión del local.- ¿Por qué te has apuntado para el partido de baloncesto?-El aludido tragó saliva, atacado por una confusión momentánea.  
-¿Yo?  
-Ajá.-Volvió a tragar saliva; sabía que el rubio le despreciaba, le consideraba un inútil absoluto y que a lo máximo que podía aspirar por su parte era que le mirara de un modo no especialmente desdeñoso. Por todo ello, sabía que éste jamás llegaría a entender que lo había hecho por él, aunque así había sido.  
Para protegerlo.  
Mientras que Grantaire era alto y ancho de espaldas para sus quince años, Enjolras seguía siendo llamado le fille por todos aquellos que se querían mofar de él. La cara angelical, algo afeminada, la figura muy delgada aunque no especialmente alta, el abundante cabello dorado y su piel clara de aspecto de porcelana le conferían un aspecto muy vulnerable y, sin duda, nada apto para enfrentarse a chicos elejidos con precisión matemática que llevaban entrenando a aquel deporte durante años con los mejores medios y que, a la primera muestra de debilidad, se aprovecharían de ella.  
Y por ello mismo el chico se había presentado voluntario, para protegerle.  
-¿Y bien, Grantaire, por qué lo has hecho? Sigo esperando una respuesta.-La voz de Enjolras lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, pero seguía siendo incapaz de explicar en voz alta sus motivos.-No no crees en la educación, no crees en defender la escuela pública…  
-…pero creo en ti.-No sabía por qué lo había dicho. Agachó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y un silencio incómodo se cernía sobre la mesa.  
-¡Lamarque está enfermo, le han llevado al hospital en ambulancia!-La voz del recién llegado, el pequeño Gavroche, consiguió romper la tensión creada.  
-¡Vayamos!-Exclamó Marius levantándose y siendo seguido por la mayor parte de sus amigos.  
-Vayamos.-Repitió Enjolras en un tono casi inaudible siguiéndole minutos después y cerrando la puerta del local tras de él, que el resto había olvidado abierta con el ajetreo creado por la noticia.  
Nadia se percató de que Grantaire permanecida sentado en el mismo sitio, sin moverse ni un milímetro.  
-Mierda…

6 años después  
-Y…em… ¿a qué te dedicas?-Enjolras levantó la vista del plato sujetando el tenedor distraídamente, apenas parecía darse cuenta de lo incómodos que todos parecían a la mesa.  
-Estudio derecho.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-Y por las tardes trabajo de camarero para pagarme los estudios.-Se encogió de hombros y miró a Grantaire, sentado en frente suyo, que asintió, indicándole que su respuesta era válida. Aunque el padre del moreno no parecía contento con la respuesta  
-Creía que eras de buena familia. Además, ¿no tenías beca por ser brillante o algo así?-Comentó el primo inglés del inquilino de la casa, un religioso que acababa de mudarse a vivir a los Fiordos Noruegos, curioso.  
-Todo eso es cierto, pero no me gusta tener que depender de mi familia y además…lo de las becas es casi simbólico.-Su tono de voz era ácido y crítico. Aquello hizo que el mayor de la mesa diría un pequeño y casi imperceptible brinco en el sitio.  
-¿Seguro que no haces nada más?  
-Nada, monsieur.  
-Curioso…  
-¿Y eso?  
-Nada…solo que…para no hacer nada pareces muy activo en ese horrible periódico que se opone al gran Napoleón IV, ¿o me quieres hacer creer que hacer creer que no eres tú ese “Enjolras, estudiante de derecho y líder des Amis” que firma esos insultantes editoriales?  
-¡Papá!  
-Calla hijo, ¿aparte de tirar tu vida bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana y uniéndote a este grupo de…de…fantoches has tenido que iniciar una relación justo con una persona como él?-El chico no dijo nada, pero su mirada ardía con intensidad, se giró al invitado.  
-¿No te vas a defender?  
-R…no merece la pena con gente como él.-Dicho esto se levantó y se dispuso a salir.-La comida estaba muy buena, madame. Un placer conocerles a todos…menos a usted pasmonsieur.-Sin cruzar una más que mirada algo apenada con Grantaire, se marchó.  
-Menos mal que se ha ido, sinceramente, no sé que le ves…otra mala decisión tuya…  
-Y luego te preguntas que por qué bebo.-Gruñó el aludido antes de marcharse encontrando tan solo la mirada de comprensión de su primo como apoyo.

-¡Enjolras! ¡Lo siento!  
-¿Por qué lo sientes? No es tu culpa que tu padre sea un corderito fiel al régimen, incapaz de pensar por sí mismo…-El rubio se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa.-Además, fui yo quien aceptó venir a ver a tus padres…  
-…cosa que todavía no he entendido.  
-¿Perdona?  
-Es decir, no crees en las reuniones familiares, por no decir que no crees en prácticamente nada que no seamos Les Amis y la Revolución… ¿por qué has venido?-De pronto, su interlocutor se puso serio y se acercó más al joven medio alcohólico.  
-Porque creo en ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí he vuelto! Meses después!  
> Lo admito, soy una puñetera vaga...llevaba siglos sin pasar ningún fic al ordenador...y POR FIN lo he hecho, con mi primer fic de Les Mis (pido perdón por el posible "oocismo")  
> Lo sé, es (MUY) noño y eso pero me salió del alma escribirlo...y amo demasiado a los dos, y a su universo.  
> Esperando que os guste y cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva,  
> Marla  
> PD: Lo de Napoleón IV...quería ponerlo en el marco de un régimen en el futuro y...bueno, la idea es una chorrada pero, meh, si hubiera otro Napoleón sería Napoleón IV...


End file.
